Banish (ability)
.]] :''For the spell from the ''Final Fantasy Origins, see Warp.'' Banish , also known as X-Zone, Remove, Degen, or Telega, is a recurring spell from the series, usually sending the target to a void, and it also does holy-elemental damage in some games. X-Zone is also known as a status effect in Final Fantasy XII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Banish, also known as N-Zone or X-Zone, is a level 6 Time Magic spell that instantly kills an enemy if successful. It costs 20 MP and can be bought in the Phantom Village. When successful, the spell proclaims that the enemy was "Thrown into the Rift!". Indeed, when Exdeath punishes Gilgamesh with this spell, he can be later found in the Rift, however, the spell still works (with the same success message) when the party ventures into the Rift. Banish can be cast by Black Warlock, Carbuncle, Chrono Controller, Exdeath's Soul, and Gilgamesh. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Page 32, Black Warlock, Zephyrus, Chrono Controller, Gel Fish, or Moss Fungus. It is of note that when the Gel Fish or Moss Fungus are released, the spell is bugged and will hit nothing, so it is advised to never catch these two particular enemies. Final Fantasy VI Banish, or Degen (SNES), or X-Zone in versions prior to the ''Game Boy Advance port, is learned from the Esper Fenrir and the Cursed Ring relic, both at a rate of x5. It costs 53 MP to cast, has a 85% hit rate, and affects all enemies. The spell tears a hole into a starry space which quickly closes, taking with it any enemies that were affected by the spell. Banish will always works on an opponent with the Invisible status ailment due to a bug that ignores instant death protection. In the Advance version, the bug has been fixed. Banish works on undead, and like most of the universal instant death moves, it stops the target from executing their final counter. A notable case is that casting Vanish/Banish will stop Deathgaze from dropping the Bahamut magicite, as it does that as a counter to the killing blow. Sometimes, however, the existence of Regen, Sap, or Poison will mess it up, and the monster will do a Counterattack (if possible) from the beyond. Banish can be cast by Level 20 Magic and Necromancer. When cast by these enemies, the spell have a high chance of ending the game instantly. Kefka Palazzo, when fighting an esper that challenged him in Thamasa, he utilized a similar spell to Banish to turn it into magicite before promptly collecting it. ''Final Fantasy VII The Exit Materia includes the spell Remove, which eliminates all enemies in the battle (though it does not work on all enemies). The player will not receive any EXP, AP, gil, or Item Drops for enemies removed from the battle in this way. The spell is the final spell on the Exit Materia, and costs 99 MP to cast. The spell either always hits or always misses, depending on if the enemy is immune against it or not. The enemy Death Dealer is capable of using this spell against a party member through the use of Hidden One, and will merely inflict instant death on the target. Final Fantasy X Banish affects aeons and is a spell used by Seymour Guado that forms a hole beneath an aeon and closes once the aeon has sunk in, thus removing it permanently from battle. The animation used for Banish is strikingly similar, if not identical, to the beginning of Anima's Overdrive, Oblivion. Final Fantasy XI Banish is the first in a series of Light-elemental damage spells available to White Mages and Paladins. It is capable of damaging any creature (with only special exceptions), but it deals 150% normal damage to undead monsters and has a hidden effect of greatly lowering undead creatures' Defense for a brief period of time. Banish is purchasable in all three starter nations for about 162 gil or less, depending upon fame. Casting Banish with Afflatus Misery active grants a damage bonus to the spell based on the most recent damage taken by the caster. The record of damage taken is reset upon use. Final Fantasy XII Telega is a spell unusable by the player, with only the Demon Walls having access to it. It causes one character to be unusable for the remainder of the fight, gaining the status X-Zone. It can be used multiple times during the course of the fight. The most similar spell the player does have access to is Warp, which banishes all foes in range, but does not give the player EXP or LP. Death is a much better option, as it gives EXP, LP and you still get drops; the only downfall is that it works on just one foe at a time. Final Fantasy XIV Banish is a spell for Thaumaturges (rank 1), that deals astral damage in area of effect, and lowers resistance to said damage type. It costs 3 action points to set. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Telega returns as an enemy ability, usable only by Demon Wall and Neukhia. It teleports one target in front of the enemy and inflicts Immobilize on that target. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Banish is a low level Black Magic spell. Banish deals minor light elemental damage to a foe. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can only be used if the Banish Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 500 gil. A variation called Strong Banish can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Banish during the same turn. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Banish is a Bravery attack usable by Prishe. It fires a projectile of light at the opponent. Banish costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. In addition, when Gilgamesh enters the battlefield, he steps out a black portal identical to the animation used for the Banish spell in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Divine Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIV Thaumaturgy